Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by JennnyJ
Summary: Melissa faller ihop vid Sirius Blacks farstubro och Sirius hjälper henne... men då dom i huset får reda på den ovälkommna mugglarfödda flickan som Sirius tagit hand om så åker han, Melissa och till deras förvåning Regulus ut ur huset... Read
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1. _Man kan väll inte sluta älska de som en gång älskat någon tillbaka? _

* * *

"Ditt _missfoster_, våga aldrig mer sätta din fot i det här huset igen!" Skrek en medelålders man och puttade ut en 16 årig flicka på den mörka gatan och smällde igen dörren efter sig.  
Flickan stod länge och stirrade på den igen smällda dörren med tårarna rinnandes ned för hennes kinder.  
Men efter ett tag vände hon bort blicken och började sakta gå ifrån det hus hon tidigare kunnat kalla hem.

Efter åtskilliga timmar stannade hon till och kollade upp mot ett par stora och pampiga hus.  
Hon drog osäkert upp den knöliga lappen och läste igenom adressen ännu en gång,  
_Grimaldiplan 12 _, hon hade kommit rätt…

* * *

Sirius Black ryckte till då han halvvägs ned från trappen skymtade en figur stå och vingla på farstubron.  
_Ring inte på, ring inte på!_' Manade han stilla för sig själv medan han ljudlöst försökte skynda sig ned för de återstående trapporna.  
Men då han just kommit ned för den sista trappan så hade personen utanför samlat tillräckligt med mod för sig och ringt på.  
Den hemska ringsignalen dånade i det tysta huset och Sirius hade kunnat slå huvudet i väggen av missmod.  
Innan någon övrig i familjen Black skulle ha fått en chans att vakna till ordentligt så skyndade sig Sirius till dörren och öppnade den.

"Mel?!" Utropade han med blandning av förfäran och förvåning då flickan framför honom föll ihop på trappavsatsen.  
Han skyndade sig att bära in den förvånansvärt lätta flickkroppen i huset och fortsatte upp mot sitt rum.  
Sirius hann precis lägga ned henne på sin stora säng och täcka över henne med en varm pläd då dörren till hans rum flög upp.

"Sirius Black! Exakt vad tyckte du var så roligt med att väcka hela huset klockan 02.35 på morgonen?!" Röt hans mor Walburga mörklila i ansiktet.  
Sirius kollade kyligt upp på sin mor utan att svara, han kunde tydligt se Regulus stå och flina i dörröppningen.  
"Du vet att uppnosighet inte accepteras i det här huset pojk!" Röt hon och höjde handen mot Sirius som fortfarande utan fruktan kollade upp i sin mors ansikte.

Då hans mor hade gått där ifrån och Regulus hade dragit sig tillbaka till sitt rum torkade Sirius bort blodet och tårarna som börjat rinna ned för hans vänstra kind.  
Han borde kanske vara van, men vilken son kan acceptera ett slag från sin mor?  
Men så återvände tankarna till flickan som han funnit avsvimmad på trappen och han skyndade sig tillbaka till sängen.  
Han vek ned kanten av pläden och synade oroligt hennes blåslagna ansikte.  
Han rynkade lite på pannan och smög försiktigt ut ur rummet på jakt efter vatten som han kunde badda rent såren på kroppen med.

* * *

Hmmmm… vad tycker alla… verkar den vara värd att fortsätta på eller ska jag bara inse att den e sämst och ge upp? … jag vet att Sirius egentligen hatar sin familj… men vadå? Man kan väll ändå inte sluta älska de som en gång älskat någon tillbaka? … aja… jag hoppas att den e godkänd… och nu får ni ha lite medkänsla med mig och inse att jag nu har ca 5st berättelser som folk vill ha fortsättning på… så det kan ta ett tag… 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. _En oväntad vändning._

* * *

Melissa slog försiktigt upp ögonen och såg sig förvånat omkring i det stora sovrummet.  
På väggen fanns det en stor plansch med ett rytande Gryffindor-lejon på och bredvid det satt de ett flertal foton på en grupp killar som alla flinade mot kameran.  
Hon reste sig upp och gick på ostadiga ben och ställde sig framför fotona.  
Ett brett flin uppenbarade sig på hennes ansikte när hon såg vilka det var, på en bild stod en av hennes bästa kompisar, James Potter och lipade mot kameran medan hennes andra kompis, Sirius Black stod och lipade mot James. 

Och Melissa skrattade till när hon såg det andra kortet, där alla hennes fyra kompisar låg i en hög och gapskrattade.  
"Hur mår du?"  
Hon hoppade till och vände sig förskräckt om, och så plötsligt såg hon in i Sirius stålgråa ögon.  
Melissa log svagt. "Bättre."  
Sirius log lite han med.

"Jag har tagit med mig frukost åt dig… eumh… jag tyckte inte att det var så smart att ta med dig ned till köket nu när mina föräldrar och min odräglige lillebror är där… och faktum är… de vet inte riktigt om att du är här…" Sa han besvärat och drog handen igenom hans svarta hår.  
Först då la hon märket till såret som prydde hans tinning och hon spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen.  
"Vad har hänt?" Frågade hon oroligt och strök försiktigt bort lite av hans hår och synade det knappt ny läkta såret.

Sirius drog sig generat bort och flinade osäkert. "Inget… de e lugnt…"  
"E det lugnt?! Att dina föräldrar slår dig? Du säger att det e lugnt?!" En ilska som länge bubblat under ytan bröt nu loss och Melissa gav ut allting på Sirius, som förtjänade något bättre än den familj han tvingades att leva med…

Sirius hade stelnat till och hon såg att hans ögon var blanka.  
"Mel! Sluta att klaga på min familj när det är din egen du pratar om." Sa han och såg medkännande på henne.  
Melissa stirrade på honom och kände hur tårarna långsamt började rinna ned för hennes kinder, hon vacklade till och Sirius skyndade sig fram och grep tag i henne.  
Med ett stadigt grepp ledde han fram henne till hans säng och hon satte sig ned på sängkanten.

Sirius kollade besvärat ned på henne.  
"Förlåt, det var inte meningen att såra dig…" Mumlade han och satte sig ned på sängen han med.  
Melissa skakade på huvudet och strök bort ett par tårar innan hon såg in i Sirius ögon.  
"Det är jag som ska säga förlåt, det är inte du som blir påtvingad din jobbiga klasskamrat."  
Sirius flinade lite och kom nästan omärkligt närmare hennes tårfyllda ansikte.  
Melissa stängde ögonen och lutade sig lite närmare honom hon med och då deras läppar just skulle mötas så slogs dörren upp.

Sirius hoppade förskräckt till och reste sig upp med ett oroat och förargat ansiktsuttryck.  
I dörren stod  
en förvånad Regulus och flinade olycksbådande mot honom.  
"Nämen… har blodsförrädaren smugglat in en smutsskalle i huset? Hmmm.. Det blir nog inte mamma såg glad åt att får höra." Sa han och flinade elakt mot Sirius som nu var knallröd i ansiktet.  
"Du säger inget." Morrade han och spände ögonen i Regulus som bara fnös.

"Som om jag skulle vara rädd för dig! Och får mamma reda på det här så åker du helt klart ut ur huset!" Regulus skrattade skadeglatt och Melissa stirrade på honom ett tag innan hon reste sig upp.  
Sirius tog tag i henne och sa till henne att sätta sig ned igen men Melissa bara skakade på huvudet och vred sig lös hans grepp.

"Du har ingen aning, ingen aning om vad din bror måste genomgå… du vet väll inte hur det är när ens föräldrar bara skiter i en? Vet du det? Du har väll aldrig upplevt att de du verkligen älskar slår dig? Du har väll aldrig fått möta din mors hatfulla blick sekunden innan hon slår? Du om någon vet väll fan inte hur det e…" Nu hade tårarna börjat rinna på Melissa igen och hon sjönk darrande ned på golvet.  
Sirius skyndade sig fram till henne och kramade om henne medan hon grät mot hans axel.  
Han vyssade henne lite medan han sakta strök henne över håret.

Regulus stod och kollade ned på dom med ögon som lyste av förvånan och något mer… något djupare.  
"Jo." Mumlade han med halvkvävd röst. "Jo, jag vet hur det är…".  
Sirius satt plötsligt rakryggad och slutade stryka Melissa över håret.  
Han vände sig om och kollade med förvåning upp på sin lillebror som ihopsjunken stod där i dörröppningen med tårar i ögonen.

Sirius rynkade på ögonbrynen och reste sig osäkert upp.  
"När började hon?" Frågade han grumligt och bara stirrade på Regulus sammanbitna ansikte.  
"Strax efter att du börjat på Hogwarts." Sa Regulus kort och kollade ned i marken.  
Sirius gick osäkert fram till sin lillebror och slog armarna om honom.  
"Förlåt." Mumlade han medan tårarna rann ned för hans ansikte.

* * *

Hmmm.. vad tkr ni? Sj så va jag inte så nöjd :S ... men de e ni som avgör... e den värd att fortsätta med eller ska jag bara inse att den blir sämre och sämre [inte för att jag var nöjd med första kap heller... men aja ... Hmmm... kom med kritik så att jag vet vad jag behövr förbättra x) 


End file.
